Soul Eater: After Asura
by Hikaru Phantomhive
Summary: The events after Asura's resurrection. Stein and Medusa....are they over? Maka and Soul are closer then ever, and Kid is maturing in power faster then ever. But suddenly, a person comes forth....a witch......a shinigami! But things aren't over yet....


Vincent- Ey.

Akane - Yo.

Neku- Sup, guys?

…………………………………..

Akane -...This must be the most boring intro I have EVER done…

Vincent- Aren't all of our intros usually boring?

-_Neku tries to bring up the mood-_

Neku - So, who's gonna do the disclaimer~?

Akane - …

Vincent- …

Neku -…….FINE I'LL GET SHINIGAMI-SAMA!!!

Vincent- Uncle Death?

Akane- Just because he's your uncle doesn't mean we can't talk to him.

Neku- Shinigami –sama has a sister?!?!??!???!!??!?!?

Vincent- Yes…our mom, idiot.

Neku- So mum's a shinigami??

Vincent- I guess so...We ain't shinigami, though.

Neku- Why noooooot???

-_Starts running around-_

Vincent- You go away!

-_Swats Neku across the room-_

Akane -… I'll do it. Shinigami-sama has work. We don't own Soul Eater.

Vincent- ….no, we don't. So now, let's continue.

Profiles

Vincent and Neku –Death Scythes

Weapon form- Twin blades

Additional weapon forms- two black Chakrams, Matching blood red Scythes

Ages- Vincent, 16 Neku, 15

Hair- Spiked dark blue with side bangs (both)

Appearance- Sleeveless shirt with pants, and full armour on left arm for Vincent, right for Neku. Both wear white wristbands on their arms, when the armour is not on. Flipped up collar covering neck and mouth.

Eyes- Ice blue

Extra info- Their mother is the sister of Shinigami-sama

Akane- Turned Vincent and Neku into death scythes when she was 14, right on her birthday.

Age- 15

Hair- Short dark bloody red, with straight bangs slightly covering the eyes

Appearance- White sleeveless dress that reaches the knees, with an armour right arm that can disappear at will. Wears a black chocker with a white wristband on both wrists. (On right arm when armour is not on) Shinigami Crest on the flipped up collar, which covers the mouth and neck.

Eyes- Crimson red, when enraged, turns glowing yellow. Stitching around the neck. (Appears on face similar to Stein's own stitching, when using particular techniques. )

Extra info- Somehow became a shinigami after kissing Vincent

Is a Witch (Yeaaa…it's awkward to be a Shinigami AND a witch...I know.)

Witch element- Bats

Maka was blown backwards as a great light blue explosion erupted. She struggled to get up as Soul Eater transformed back from a scythe and tried to help her, then she suddenly cried and fell back down, holding her side. Soul looked at where she held and saw blood creeping everywhere. An enraged Black Star and Tsubaki ran forth.

"Tsubaki, chain scythe mode!" , Black Star yelled. Tsubaki glowed yellow as she transformed. Black Star rushed at Grasshopper with amazing speed…

But Grasshopper was faster. In an instant, the pre kishin was already standing behind them.

"Black Star, watch out!" yelled Death the Kid, but it was too late. She sliced at him, and two bloody slashes appeared across Black Star's arm and face.

Black Star stumbled backwards, clutching his arm, yelling in agony. Tsubaki screamed, but Grasshopper only laughed.

It was humourless and cold, devoid of any emotions, like a madman. She kicked him, sending Black Star backwards a few feet. He fell down and lay still, spitting out blood and gasping for air. Tsubaki immediately reverted back into her human form and tried to stop the bleeding, but failed.

Maka and Black Star were both down, leaving only Death the Kid standing. He looked around, but Grasshopper had again, disappeared from sight. "Damnit, where is she…" muttered Kid, carefully glancing around.

Maka suddenly screamed, and Soul yelled. "Watch out, Kid!" cried Liz and Patti. Kid spun around, and met the crazed grin of the Grasshopper. She lifted a sword like arm, and aiming it straight for Kid's head. Kid moved backwards, only to meet a wall behind him. Shit…he was trapped. The pre kishin raised her arm all the way, her smile crazier than ever. Just as she was about to bring it down…

A loud, blood curly scream blasted from behind her. She immediately covered her ears and dropped her smile, replacing it with an extremely painful look. Before she could spin around to look, two blades appeared and in one swift motion, sliced her into three pieces. She screamed, and her body exploded. Kid fell and covered himself from the violet blast, while Tsubaki and Soul tried their best to cover their meisters.

As the mist cleared away, everyone looked up at the source of the sound. Kid looked up to see a figure emerging from the shadows and dust.

A girl came forward, her sleeveless white mini dress flowing gracefully, and her short, dark red hair blowing in the air. She threw her swords behind her, and after a moment of bright blue light, two dark blue haired boys stood behind her, also wearing almost the same attire, but with black pants, and each with one fully armoured arm, opposite from the other.

The girl glanced around at the 7 fallen heroes, and then suddenly, in her hand, appeared the wicked blood red soul of the pre kishin, Grasshopper.

The girl approached Kid, her crimson eyes deeply staring into his light yellow ones. Her glaze held his just a little longer, before her emotionless expression was slowly replaced with a grin, and she held out a hand to him. Kid just stared for a few seconds, before slowly taking it and rising to his feet. But clearly, he was shaken by the whole incident, so much that his knees buckled and he fell forward once again.

The girl was unbelievably fast; she caught him by the arm just as he started to fall, the soul she held in her hand remaining absolutely still, like she hadn't actually moved at all.

"Are you alright?" she asked, with a small smile, before helping him regain his balance.

Kid was surprised at her care. He was grateful, and the same time, amazed at her strength.

The girl left and headed towards the others, Kid following her. And behind him, the two boys came.

She headed to Black Star first. Tsubaki hesitated at first, but she moved.

Black Star's wounds were still bleeding heavily, and his eyes were closed. Tsubaki's near silent sobs could be heard.

The girl looked down at Black Star, her eyes glowing magnificently. His eyes opened slowly to meet hers, a faint smile on his lips. As the pair of eyes met, she lifted a hand, and brushed it over his wounds. They glowed bright blue for a moment, and the wounds disappeared. The blood itself dissolved into the air, making a rising red mist.

Black Star slowly got into a sitting position, and Tsubaki's sobs stopped. She went over to check his wound areas, and looked up amazed at the girl once again.

The girl smiled at them, and headed to Maka. Soul moved for her right away, though still holding Maka up.

Maka's hand still held to her wound, so the girl gently put her hand onto the ground. She inspected the wound for a minute, putting her hand on it. Maka winched in pain, but watched as her hand glowed a bright green this time, and the blood went back to the wound, sealing it.

"Who…are you?" Soul managed to say, and everyone came out to hear it. They all wanted to ask that.

Kid threw his guns behind him, and Liz and Patti came out.

The girl looked up from Maka's newly healed wound, and gave another smile.

"My name is Akane."


End file.
